Halo: The War For Bellaphron (Game)
Halo: The War For Bellaphron is a game that is currently on Haitus. It might also be canceled. The Game was being made by cool2001. Teasing Timeline * (Unknown Date) "While this game may have been made, it's definitely not the last. Maybe I'll make a sequel, or something even much bigger... like The War For Bellaphron." - cool2001 to Dylan Domingo about the creation of another game by cool2001. * July 15th, 2015: "The day after tomorrow I'm going to reveal something that will probably blow all of your minds. I'm going to keep it a secret until it is officially 'finished' (And by that I mean when I have something presentable) but until then keep guessing." - ''cool2001 about the War for Bellaphron before it was a first person shooter. * July 18th, 2015: Cool2001 teased this picture: * July 22nd, 2015: ''"Due to complicated complications, I cannot reveal my secret progect on the data I said I would. I will, homever, show this picture, teasing the new projcet.﻿''" - cool2001, with multiple on-purpose spelling errors. Putting the misplaced letters will spell "game". * July 22nd, 2015: Cool2001 teased this picture: * July 23rd, 2015: "Alright, Magnus found me out. (He is the lord so...) The secret project I'm working on is a game, using the heart of Bellaphron and the Gameplay of Combat Evolved. However, I can't do this on my own. I'm an anonymous entity behind a computer screen, and I wish to stay that way. Because of this, I cannot voice act. You heard me, I want all of YOU guys, to voice act. Why not? And btw, here's some hints on how to do this..."'' "... So I need voice actors, and that's litterally it. Leave everything else to me. If I have to I'll start a kickstarter." - ''Cool2001 about how he needs voice actors. * July 28th, 2015: Cool2001 teased this video. * July 29th, 2015: Cool2001 teased this video. * * August 4th, 2015: Cool2001 teased this picture: * August 17th, 2015: Cool2001 teased this gameplay. * September 14th, 2015: Cool2001 teased this picture: * September 14-18th: Cool2001 teased these songs: # Bellaphron # The Gen 2 Mix # The Siege of Madrigal * ''September 16th, 2015: "Psst, here's a little secret, between you, me, and anyone else who reads this: If you've never heard of Jerma985, look him up now. Anyway, he said he wanted to make a video game company thing, and I emailed him about how I'd love to make his dream a reality. So there might be a development team on TWFB, and not just one guy. :)" - Cool2001 to Sergeant Mendez about the possibility of a full development team behind The War for Bellaphron. * "Welp... It was fun, but I must say, Bellaphron is most definitely dead now..." - cool2001 about the death of the community, and possibly the game. * "I know, to be completely serious with you, I shed a tear while writing this." cool2001 about the above quote to Ivan Sinitsin.